


Short chronicles

by id_ten_it



Series: Short stories [5]
Category: Anne of Green Gables - L. M. Montgomery
Genre: F/M, Gen, Half Drabble
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-16
Updated: 2019-06-16
Packaged: 2020-05-12 19:24:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 282
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19235545
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/id_ten_it/pseuds/id_ten_it
Summary: Five snippets of life around Anne





	Short chronicles

**Author's Note:**

> Because of various other things taking up significant portions of my time, I'm finding it a lot easier to write in short snippets so here's a series of half drabbles.

I:

Matthew smiled shyly at his sister. “We-ell. She’s mighty quick. She’ll do well at school. But she needs to fit in.”  
“This is what I wore to school, it’s perfectly serviceable. The idea of spending all that money on a school dress. She’ll only grow out of it.”  
“Perhaps.”

 

II: 

“Dear Anne.” Began Diana, impatiently tucking a dark curl behind her ear, “it isn’t the same here without you, but it’s nearly the holidays. I made the cake myself, but Mother helped with the gems, hers are lovely and light you know. I had simply heaps to tell you but now I can’t remember it.”

 

III:

Marilla sighed, rubbing her temples wearily. Really the body was most inconvenient. The twins shrieked and she tried not to groan as a starburst pulsed behind her eyes. Marilla hadn’t known anyone to worry over her since she’d started running the house, and she didn’t want Anne to stop now, but not at the price of her dreams.

 

 IV:

“Anne-girl, where have you gone, my Queen?” The gloaming had crept up the porch as he came home and now his wife sat dreaming in the dark on their little couch. “Anne-girl?” He dropt a kiss gentle as dew on her upturned forehead, and she blinked and came back to him. “Oh Gilbert. Isn’t dusk a magical time?”  


V:

Anne smiled down the table, full of riotous children talking eagerly, joyfully meeting Gilbert’s eyes. A Christmas breakfast covered the gleaming table and everyone was as neat as a new pin. Susan, Marilla, and Anne had been cooking for days and the table groaned. Gilbert said grace, but Anne held a prayer of thankfulness in her heart.


End file.
